vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goddess of Dawn
Summary Goddess of Dawn is the creator of the universe who is worshiped by both the People of the Earth and Forthorthe. She is also the first and last invader of Koutarou's apartment as the invaders are the Goddess of the Dawn herself split into nine fragments due to the goddess' wish for someone to accept her in her entirety. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Goddess of Dawn Origin: Invaders of the Rokujouma!? Age: Older than the universe Gender: Female Classification: Goddess of Creation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can block the signals from the brain to the body and restrains movement. Can tap into her target's synapses and send her energy through them. Can also psychically jump start the brains of whomever she chooses), Immortality (Type 1), Telekinesis, Information Analysis (She can analyze the most basic information that makes a person who they are, such as their physical characteristics like weight and height. She can also read their genetic data and what kind of life they had lived up until that. Any and all information regarding the person flows directly into her), Soul Manipulation (Can directly harm the soul depriving her opponents of their freedom), Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Acausality (Type 1), Genius Intelligence, Telepathy (Can read the mind and emotions of others), Martial Arts, Astral Projection, Cosmic Awareness (Can observe parallel worlds), Poison Manipulation, Stealth Mastery (Concealing her presence and sneaking up on an opponent for a surprise attack is child’s play to her, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel (Can travel through infinite universes), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Damage Boost, Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Ice Manipulation, Precognition (As an omniscient being she can see the future and has superior precognition to Dark Green who can see all possible outcomes), Illusion Creation, Power Nullification (Can dispel and negate her opponents abilities), Memory Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Specializes in spells that controls senses and memories), Light Manipulation, Automatic Translation, Physics Manipulation (Can warp the very laws of physics), BFR (Can send people away through time), Enhanced Senses (Can sense her opponents intention to attack, the collusion of space and energy even from a distance and see spirits. Her keen eyes are as sharp as a hawk’s. Can hear the wavelengths of auras emanating from people and other creatures with strong spiritual energy. She can even distinguish people based on that sound. Just like her eyes and ears, her nose is able to detect auras), Healing, Summoning, Necromancy, Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate minds), Dream Manipulation (Can enter dreams, and share her memories and senses in the dreams of others), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Possession, Invisibility, Homing Attack, Fear Manipulation (Can amplify the fear her opponent is feeling), Life Manipulation (Can steal her opponents life force), Earth Manipulation, Creation, Matter Manipulation (Can change the properties of magical and non-magical things alike),, Water Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Can create a holy light which has no effect on humans, but it is a peerless power against evil), Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Transmutation (Can turn her opponents into animals), Space-Time Manipulation (Knitted time and space into existence, can warp and distort space), Magic, Air Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can alter reality), Sound Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Acid Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation (Has the ability to put her opponents to sleep), Memory Manipulation, Fusionism (Can fuse two things together), Existence Erasure (Can erase her opponents from existence, erasing all their effects on reality along with erasing all memories of them), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a consciousness), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can shield herself from the effects of spiritual energy which directly attacks the soul), Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Spiritual energy fields specialize in repelling earth, water, fire, wind, and the higher-ranking spirits), Precognition (Dark Green's precognition which can see all possible outcomes doesn't work on her), Mind Manipulation (Superior to Dark Purple who can resist her mind being destroyed by the whirlpool of chaos which is a higher dimensional existence that is a reaction to The Goddess of Dawn creating the world) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Goddess of Dawn is an higher existence who was the absolute ruler of the source of the universe itself where countless realities and unlimited possibilities were all still compressed into one. She is an all powerful, omnipotent, almighty goddess, who has knowledge of the infinite universes that exist and has crossed immeasurable distances, travelling through the infinite universes, waiting for someone who could accept her omnipotence, treating her as a girl, and not a god) Speed: Immeasurable (Is a higher existence unbound by both time and space) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Multivesal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (Is an omniscient being who is all knowing, besides the fact that she can't know Koutarou's future as he has a fragment of her power. She is a master martial artist, an exceptional scientist capable of creating stealth technology, nano-machines and space-time technology which can stop time and manipulate space-time to send people outside the universe, a genius in battle, has a general mastery of all types of magic and a genius at magic, a genius at strategy capable of creating complex strategies and understanding the laws of nature to even come up with countermeasures to precognition by understanding the mechanisms behind it even better than the user herself, a masterswordman and a genius of coordination and management) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flame Shield:' A spell which creates a yellow light that surrounds her, and extinguish flames when touched. *'Bind Undead:' A spell which restrains ghosts. *'Energy Bolts:' A spell which creates arrows of light. *'Forcefield:' A spell which creates a forcefield. *'Teleport:' A spell which allows her to teleport. *'Flame Lance:' A spell which creates a spear of fire. *'Acid Cloud:' A spell that creates a potent cloud of acid which is made of poison gas which, if inhaled, will spread through the body. *'Deep Sleep:' A spell which puts the target to sleep. *'Control Dreams:' A spell which manipulates the dreams of the target. *'Protection from Soul Energy:' A defensive spell that grants protection from spiritual energy which directly attacks the soul. *'Fusion:' A spell which fuses two things together. *'Greater Dispelling:' A spell which dispels magic. *'Spirit Sight:' The power to see auras, read people's minds and emotions and predict the attacks of her opponents. *'Spiritual Energy:' Energy which can be used to directly harm the soul, depriving her opponents of their freedom. *'Wonderful Arrow:' Goddess of Dawn focuses spiritual energy into the family safety charm in her left hand. As she does, the energy takes the form of a glowing bow with the charm as its core. And when she draws the bow with her right hand, a glowing arrow appeared nocked and at the ready. The bow shots arrows of spiritual energy which directly harm the soul depriving her opponent of their freedom. *'Eternal Beat:' An ability which unleashes an explosive amount of spiritual energy that warps the very laws of physics. *'Eternal Angelic Shot:' Goddess of Dawn fires off arrows of light made out of pure spiritual power. They fly straight forward and impaled her targets then release their spiritual energy and destroy their targets from the inside. *'Alteration Magic:' The ability to change the properties of magical and nonmagical things alike. *'Purple Magic:' The art of spiritualism and necromancy. *'Indigo Magic:' Magic which specializes in manipulating people's mind. *'Stone Rain:' A spell which controls the stones around her and throws them at her opponents. *'Fireball:' A spell which creates a huge fireball. *'Fake Vision:' A spell which works directly on her targets mind, providing fake visual information. *'Cure Serious Wounds:' A spell which seals wounds. *'Permanent Regeneration:' A spell which improves the targets healing abilities. *'Amplify Fear:' A spell which amplify's the fear of her targets. *'Green Magic:' Magic which specializes in both divination and illusions. *'Blue Magic:' Magic which specializes in using mana to bend space-time to summon objects and creatures from afar or send them away. *'Red Magic:' Magic which specializes in heat and fire. *'Yellow Magic:' Magic which specializes in enhancement and defense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Gods Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Biology Users Category:Immortals Category:Invaders of the Rokujouma!? Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Time Travelers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sense Users Category:Light Users Category:Physics Users Category:BFR Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fear Users Category:Life Users Category:Earth Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Water Users Category:Space Users Category:Holy Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Acid Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Memory Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Supreme Beings Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Automatic Translation Users